Cherry Blossoms
by kariku-hironoshii
Summary: When this odd boy literally runs into his life, things seem to change for Sasuke. HE finds himself falling fast, but what happens when he finds out the truth about this boy. Not to mention his 'boss' doesn't want to let him go. Sasunaru! VivalaYaoi!AU!
1. Chapter 1

**Diclaimer - don't own. If I did, there'd be alot more than kissing, and it'd all be between Sasuke-bastard and Naru-chan.**

**Hey ya'll I'm back again, yea I know, don't kill me, I told you I wasn't sure if I'd update on cursed anytime soon, but I hope to make this one longer. The chapters will be short, but it's just because I don't want to give up on it. Hope ya'll Like it!! -- Kari-chan**

* * *

A flash of blonde entered his sight before he was knocked swiftly to the ground. It was truly turning out to be a wonderful day. He looked up to glare at the boy sitting on top of him. It hadn't hurt, his clothes were sturdy enough not to rip from something so trivial, but he wasn't exactly comfotable with some stranger on top of him. What he saw was surprising to say the least. The boy had shockingly blonde hair, hanging silkily around his face. He looked young, probably around 15, and was dressed in a short orange yukata decorated with an elegant fox surrounding it, which wasn't exactly strange, but you didn't see people in them often. What caught his attention the most was the boy's sparkling blue eyes. They echoed his emotions clearly.

"Ah...s..sorry!" The boy said scrambling up. The minute he got on his feet he was back on the ground again, clutching at his scraped up knee. The dark haired teen just sighed.

'You shouldn't wear such short clothes if you don't want to get hurt.' he thought, sitting up so he could help him. His knee was bloody, but he was sure it wasn't bad enough to leave a scar. He was going to say he was fine and send him away before he saw the blue eyes watering up. Another sigh escaped his mouth as he stood up, turning his back towards the blonde and kneeling down, holding his arms out behind him. This was definatly not like the young uchiha. He was not one to ever help people.

"Come on, my house is just around the corner, we'll get your knee fixed up there" He said, wondering why he was being so nice. The boy seemed to hesitate before climbing onto his back, which caused the raven haired boy to glare back at him. The rest of the short trip was silent. He had never noticed the blonde boy, but for some reason, he really seemed to pop out in his mind, as if he'd seen him before. The raven haired boy couldn't help but smirk as he noticed the blonde's eyes light up in the corner of his eyes.

"Is this really where you live?" He asked amazed. He nodded, using one hand to unlock the door and push it open. He carried him over to the couch, sitting him down gently, before disapearing into the bathroom to get a first aid kit. When he was returning the boy was still sitting where he had left him, staring around at the room. His azure eyes took in everything around him in amazement, almost as if he'd never been in a house before. He knelt down infront of him, going to dab some alcohol on the cut with a cotton swab but stopped when the boy clentched his eyes shut, letting out a whimper.

"Calm down, it's not going to hurt" He said before putting it in the middle of the cut. It fizzled up, cleaning the germs, but just as he had said, it didn't hurt the boy. He wanted to say 'see I told you so, idiot.' But he stopped himself. The smaller boy seemed so timid, he'd probably start crying at something like that.

"Thank you..." The blonde said, waiting for the other boy to tell him his name.

"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha." The teen said, finishing by placing a bandage on the other boy's knee.

"Nice to meet you Sasuke-san, I'm Naruto Uzumaki." The uchiha nodded, putting the things away.

"Would you like something to eat Naruto-kun?" Sasuke asked, walking into the kitchen. 'Naruto huh, where have I heard the name uzumaki before?' he thought. This boy was at the tip of his tounge.

"Sure" The boy said. Sasuke disapeared behind the kitchen door, returning after a moment with a plate of sliced up apples. It wasn't much, but he hadn't went grocery shopping lately. He sat down, looking at the blonde expectantly. Beautiful sky blue eyes stared longingly at the food, but neither took a peice or looked up at him. This was starting to confuse him.

"Go ahead, they're for you" He said. Naruto looked up at him and blushed.

"So..sorry...I'm so used to having to wait until my masters or clients eat until I can have some." He smiled up warily, before taking a piece of the apple and taking a bite, his eyes lighting at the taste. 'Masters? Clients?' He thought, watching as the blonde ate all the pieces, a genuine smile gracing his lips. Sasuke just blushed, putting the plate back in the kitchen. When he returned the short blonde boy was already fast asleep on the couch. He smiled, something that definatly didn't happen alot, and placed a blanket over him. He had alot to ask him, but for now he'd let him sleep. He looked so cute. 'I did not just think that!!' He said to himself, dismissing it as tiredness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own, promise, but I'm in the process of buying 'tachi-chan on ebay!**

**Hey ya'll, see another chappy already! Hopefully it keeps going like this, I have ideas for it, but basically I'm going off the top of my mind! Hope ya'll like it, this one is in Naru-chan's POV...well kinda...It not really...It's naruto's side of the story, how bout that!! Cookies! --Kariku**

* * *

"Ne, ne, you better hurry and go hide" The blonde boy said, handing the bread to the small girl. She nodded.

"Tank you misteh" She said, running off. Naruto waved and turned just in time to see the manager of the store that he had just 'shopped' at barge out, screaming colorful words at him. Naruto smiled and waved before he started to run.

"Somebody stop that damn whore!" The old man said. The blonde's face fell at that. So what if it was true, he couldn't help it, and it still hurt, dammit. He started running faster as three of the workers chased after him. He was tired and he knew that they had a good chance to catch up with him if he didn't do something. Thinking quick, he plunged into the sea of people that were populating Downtown Konoha. He turned his head, azure eyes searching for the angry men, and ran smack dab into someone. They both went flying towards the ground, naruto falling ontop of the other boy. His bare knees scraped against the ground, sending pain up and down his legs. He ignored it, jumping up off the boy.

"Ah..s..sorry" He said before falling down as pain shot up his legs once more. He pulled his knees towards him, blowing lightly, trying to help the burning go away. He heard the other boy sigh, staring him up and down. He stood and turned, which kinda hurt. Naruto looked down to the ground. He didn't have to be so mean, he could've at least made sure he was okay. His eyes started tearing up. He wasn't surprised, but that didn't make it any less painful.

"Come on, my house is just around the corner, we'll get your knee fixed up there". Naruto looked up shocked at the boy who was kneeling down infront of him. He turned giving him that 'what are you waiting for' look, before the blonde scrambled up on the stranger's back. He wasn't sure what to say. This boy was being nice, even offering to take him home and help him. Naruto had never been invited to someone else's home. No one ever noticed him, he was invisble to everyone other than horny old men. He always acted like a fool, making big scenes and pulling pranks, making alot of people annoyed with him. But to him that didn't matter, wether it was in a good way or not, he just wanted to be seen, not ignored. His shook the thoughts out of his head as they approached a huge mansion type house. Naruto's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

"Is this really where you live?!" He asked, amazed. The other boy smirked but he didn't notice. The dark haired boy nodded, unlocking the door and pushing it open. He sat naruto down before disapearing into the bathroom. The blonde's eyes scanned over some of the pictures. IT had a happy looking family in them. A mom, dad, and two boys. Naruto figured the older boy had to be the boy's brother. He wondered where the family was, this house was too quiet. The other boy came back, a white box in his hand. He poured some liquid on a cotton ball and went to put it on his knee before the blonde flinched, a small whimper escaping his mouth. He didn't like pain, and every experience like this he had ever had resulted in pain.

"Calm down, It's not going to hurt" The other boy said. He cleaned the cut swiftly, causing it to bubble up, but it didn't hurt. He felt like an idiot.

"Thank you..." He said, pausing after that, hoping the other would give him a name.

"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha." The raven haired boy said. Naruto smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Sasuke-san, I'm Naruto Uzumaki" He said. He remembered the raven haired boy from school, but he had never talked to him before.

"Would you like something to eat Naruto-kun?" Sasuke asked, walking into the kitchen. Naruto was about to shake his head, not wanting to impose, but god he was hungry. He nodded meakly.

"Sure" He watched as he disapeared into the kitchen, reappearing with a plate of freshly sliced apples. Naruto felt his mouth water. He loved apples so much, but he never ate fresh ones..not unless he 'borrowed' them. He watched as the uchiha sat down and waited for him to take a bite. He could almost hear Ino's voice. 'Remember naru-chan, you have to wait until the others are done eating before you can, or else they'll get mad. I don't want them to hit you, so be sure to remember..'.

"Go ahead, they're for you" Sasuke said, staring at him expectantly. Naruto blushed, feeling stupid. He almost forgot that he was with sasuke, not at work. Speaking of work..he'd been out so long, Oro-sama was going to be mad.

"So..sorry...I'm so used to having to wait until my masters or clients eat until I can have some." He sai, taking a bite. His eyes lit up and he ate them all, savoring every last one. He could of swore he heard the uchiha boy chuckle, but passed it off. The aforementioned boy took th clean plate and went back to the kitchen, leaving naruto alone. It was kind of weird, but he didn't care. All he could think about was how tired he was, and how comfy the couch was. He leaned over, muttering something about five minutes.


End file.
